You Like Me Too Much (And I Like You)
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: In which Vert realizes his feelings for Zoom might be a little more than just friendship. (Ongoing series of semi-connected oneshots. Cover image drawn by and used with the permission of Spirit Ella.)
1. Tension

"Zoom!"

Vert didn't know what Hatch had done to their scout, but that didn't matter right now. He needed to get to Zoom before the Vandals.

"Man down! Recovery protocol!"

Vert slammed his foot down on the gas. The Saber's wheels squealed and he shot forward, taking out Sever as he moved in defense of Zoom. The rest of Battle Force 5 sprang into action and the Vandals retreated quickly. Vert was out of his vehicle the minute they were through the portal. He cradled Zoom's head in his lap.

"We'll have you home in a sec, big guy."

If Vert had been worried after watching Zoom go down, it paled in comparison to what he was feeling now as he and the team raced through the Vandal jungle. When Sage told him Zoom's life was on the line it had taken every ounce of self-control he possessed not to jump in the Mobi and assault the Vandal home world. His stomach was tangled up in knots. He took several deep breaths to steady himself. He needed to keep his cool. They had to find the antidote and soon. There was only twenty minutes left.

Stealth was what they needed. Unfortunately, it wasn't what they had. He had the antidote, but they only had five minutes left. Almost immediately, he'd ditched the Vandal vehicle he'd fought Kalus in and slammed down on the Saber's gas pedal. He was pushing one-fifty and it still wasn't fast enough. His throat felt tight. He couldn't breathe right. They were almost there. If he could just go faster!

But they were too late.

"NO!" Vert slammed his fists on the table. He would not cry in front of his teammates. Anger swelled inside him. He would have every last Vandal for this-

"…pizza…"

Vert swiveled around. It had been faint, but he swore he heard it. He moved so Zoom's lips were at his ear.

"Pizza." He said again, this time louder, more focused. His brown eyes flashed open.

Vert would have laughed if he wasn't so tense. He turned to the team.

"He said pizza!"

Everyone cheered. Zoom was going to be all right. Vert breathed a sigh of relief. He'd had enough excitement for one day. Apparently, so had the team. They dispersed slowly, one by one, satisfied that Zoom was indeed going to be okay.

Although Vert knew he would never admit it, Zoom looked exhausted from this particular ordeal. Sage recommended he get some rest and Vert was quick to agree. Zoom protested.

"Pshhh, guys I'm okay. Really." He rose from the bed Sage had set up and stumbled. Vert caught him before he could fall.

"Yeah. Right. You're going to lie down." Vert told him. "And that's an order."

Zoom huffed. "Whatever."

"C'mon," Vert said, draping Zoom's arm across his shoulders. He still held his waist from catching him. "Let's get you to your room."

Zoom didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned into Vert's shoulder, no doubt thankful, albeit slightly embarrassed, for the help.

Vert looked down at Zoom as they moved slowly through the Hub. Zoom was pouting. He could have died and he was still upset enough about having to lie down for a couple of hours that he was actually pouting. Vert stifled a laugh. It was kind of cute.

He paused for a moment. Zoom was cute? Vert shook his head and continued walking. He took about five steps before he realized that he was practically dragging Zoom along now. He snuck another glance at Zoom.

Zoom had fallen asleep.

This time there was no denying it. He thought Zoom was cute, and not in the adorable puppy sort of way.

Vert felt his face grow hot when he realized he'd been staring for several minutes now. He was thankful none of the other members of Battle Force 5 were around to see them. With that in mind, Vert scooped Zoom up into his arms and moved quickly towards his room. He tried not to think of how pleasant the feel of Zoom's head cradled on his shoulder was, or how good it felt to have him in his arms. He walked faster.

Getting the door to Zoom's room open by himself while still carrying his slumbering scout was a challenge in itself, but Vert eventually figured it out without dropping him. He laid Zoom on his bed and took one last look at him before turning on his heel and getting out of there. He closed the door behind him. He needed some time to think about this.

...

 _Written for a prompt I received on tumblr. Part 1 of ?._


	2. Confused

_"Another Battle Zone bites the dust. Thanks for all the help, Zen. We'll be sad to see you go."_

 _"I'm going with him. I made a promise to the Order. I can't turn my back on my responsibilities."_

Vert's mouth suddenly went dry. Zoom was leaving him? And the team, he quickly added to that thought. He wanted to protest. He, the team, needed Zoom here. The earth needed him here. But he couldn't make his voice work.

Zen spoke instead. "Actually Zoom, your place and your responsibilities lie here. I now understand that you have been chosen for a higher calling."

Zoom's eyes lit up. "You mean I get to stay here and kick Vandal and Sark butt?"

"You must promise me that you will stay here and kick Vandal and Sark butt."

Relief flooded through Vert. Zoom was staying in Handler Corners. The feeling however, was short lived. Somehow Stanford had decided that if Zoom wasn't going back with Zen then he was, and he'd actually shaved his head for it! Laughter bubbled in his chest and soon enough the whole team was laughing along with him. Stanford muttered his usual insult, _peasants_ , and stalked out of the garage.

...

Night fell over Handler Corners.

Vert tossed and turned in his bed for about an hour before he decided it was going to be one of those nights where he couldn't sleep, so he rose from his bed and went up to the garage. Maybe after working on some cars for a while he could actually sleep.

A light breeze blew through the garage. Vert stared at the open door confused. Maybe Stanford had left it open when he finally decided to come back. He approached slowly.

Zoom was sitting on the sand with his knees drawn up to his chest. He stared blankly at the desert around him.

"Can't sleep?"

Zoom looked up at him and shook his head. Vert sat down beside him.

"Still thinking about what happened with Zen?"

Zoom wrapped his arms around his knees. He rested his head on his chin. "Yeah."

"You know you can talk to me, Zoom. What's up?"

"I know. I just…" He sighed. "I know staying here was the right thing to do. I have to help protect the earth. But it doesn't feel, I don't know, right, I guess."

"Did you want to go back?"

"No. Yes?" His shoulders fell. "I don't know."

Vert turned to face him, placed a careful hand on Zoom's shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you stayed. It wouldn't be the same without you, Zoom."

Zoom's face flushed. Vert's breath caught in his throat. He was suddenly very aware of just how close he and Zoom were sitting. Was he imagining it, or was Zoom leaning closer? Was he leaning closer?

Vert cleared his throat and pulled back. He tried not to notice the hurt look in Zoom's eyes.

"Right. Well. It's been a long day. We should, um get some sleep."

"Yeah." Zoom muttered. He stood and walked back inside. "G'night."

As soon as Zoom was out of sight, Vert hit the back of his head against the wall.

"Stupid." He muttered to himself. It was too soon! He couldn't risk the team like that, not when he was still unsure of his own feelings.

Vert sighed. He knew that he liked Zoom, but he didn't know if it was a genuine attraction or just a reaction to all the crazy shit that had been happening to his scout lately. Getting captured by the Vandals, poisoned by Hatch, and now this "chosen one" thing. Combined with all the times he'd been knocked off the Chopper during a battle, was it any wonder that Vert longed to protect Zoom from as much as he possibly could? Either way he needed to think long and hard about this before he did something that could potentially jeopardize the team and cause Zoom to leave for real. He looked up at the stars and sighed again. He definitely wasn't going to get any sleep now.


	3. Decided

While finding time to think with portals constantly opening was a rare thing indeed, Vert found that watching Zoom do his thing in the zone was a fair alternative. He was agile and nimble, and the Chopper seemed to enhance that. The way they wove around the winding curves of the Battle Zone stunningly graceful. Vert quickly averted his eyes and hoped no one noticed he was staring.

Vert cleared his throat. "Right. Let's get that battle key."

For the most part, he was focused. But he would catch the Chopper out of the corner of his eye and Vert would just have to look. His breath caught in his throat. Were these feelings real, he wondered. Or was he just imagining them?

Zoom's laugh rang over the comm link. Vert's heart skipped a beat.

 _Real._

The Chopper suddenly spun around so Zoom was facing him. A cheeky grin was plastered in his face. Vert swallowed hard.

 _Real._

"Hey Vert, check this out-" A crossbow bolt flew inches over his helmet.

 _Shit!_

He'd been too busy focusing on Zoom that he'd led the team straight into a Vandal ambush.

"Battle Force Five, split up and find that key!"

The team scattered. The Vandals pursued. Kalus was still going after Zoom, so Vert took off after them.

It was amazing and slightly terrifying watching as Zoom effortlessly dodged multiple bolts from Kalus's crossbow. Vert had his gas pedal slammed to the floor trying to catch up, but they too far ahead of him. Plus Kalus had a head start.

A sharp curve with several large rocks jutting out from the ground was just ahead of them.

Vert tried to warn his teammate. "Zoom, look out!"

But it was too late. The Chopper's wheels slammed into the rocks sending both bike and driver flying in opposite directions. He could hear Zoom groaning over the comm.

Kalus was approaching where Zoom had landed and fast. Vert wasn't going to make it in time, unless- The Saber's nav tech showed him a shortcut, one that would put him directly between Kalus and Zoom. He pushed the gas even harder and jerked the steering mechanism right. The Saber hit Kalus's chariot with enough force to send it skidding into a nearby ditch. Vert jumped out of the Saber and puled Zoom to his feet.

"You all right, Zoom?" He asked perhaps a bit too anxiously.

"Yeah," Zoom's eyes wandered over to where the Chopper had landed. "Um, thanks, Vert."

"No problem."

Zoom refused to look at him, his cheeks slightly pink and Vert realized he still hadn't let go of Zoom's hand. He could feel the heat creeping up in his own face as he quickly dropped Zoom's hand. They stood there for a moment, each becoming closer shade to the Saber's paint job by the second.

A buzzing comm broke the silence.

"I've got the key!" It was Agura.

"Great." Vert hopped back in the Saber. He looked over in time to see Zoom get back on the Chopper. There was no denying it now. He'd fallen for Zoom and he'd fallen hard. He would have to tell him at some point, and hopefully before another portal opened.

"Battle Force Five, let's head home."

...

 _So the Saber doesn't have an actual steering wheel and I stared at the words "steering mechanism" angrily for like 20 minutes because how else am I supposed to describe the joystick-like steering things the Saber has? Please forgive._


	4. Impulse

While it wasn't common for storm shocks to open in the middle of the night, it did happen on rare occasions, and when it did the Battle Force Five employed some… interesting tactics. The last time it happened, they were all stuck in their pajamas for the duration of the battle.

This was another such occasion.

Vert scanned the team quickly. At least no one was in their pajamas this time. He checked the time. _3:37am._ Hopefully they could finish this quickly and get back to bed.

The battle zone was a standard desert-type, complete with sandy crags to get stuck in and rocky cliffs. Plants that looked similar to cactus grew up from the ground. It reminded Vert of the Salt Flats. Maybe that would give them a home-turf advantage.

Zurk swarmed the battle zone with deadly precision.

Or maybe not.

"Split up and find that key!" Vert shouted over the comm.

The team broke formation. The Buster lowered its ramp and the Chopper was high in the sky searching. Reverb and Tangler tag-teamed Zug. The Saber continued slicing through Sark.

"How are we doing on finding that key?"

"Working on it, Vert!" Sherman replied.

A Zentner smashed into the Saber. "Well, work faster!"

"Got it! Uploading coordinates now!"

"Nice work, Sherman!" Vert steered the Saber left. "Battle Force Five, rendezvous at the battle key!"

The coordinates Sherman provided were several clicks away from Vert's current position. The key was up. Way up. Coordinates showed a plateau, and then some. So, a job for the Tangler or Chopper then. He pulled up the beacons on the others. It looked like Zoom was the closest to the key. Then again, so was Zemerik. Vert slammed on the gas.

"Guys, I can see the battle key!" Zoom called out. "It's on top of… a giant cactus?"

Weird, Vert thought. But what wasn't weird about the multiverse? He was almost up the incline and could make out just a basic shape of what Zoom was talking about.

"I'm going for the key!" Zoom declared.

The Chopper was airborne and headed straight at the cactus. A tremor ran up the base of the plant, if you could call it that.

"Wait Zoom, hold on-"

Too late. Spikes shot out from the cactus at all angles. Several hit the Sark that had made it to the plateau. One scraped the side of the Saber.

"Zoom, get out of there!"

Vert made it to the top of the plateau just in time to see a spike hit the back of the Chopper.

"Zoom!"

The force from the spike sent the Chopper spiraling out of control. Vert watched in horror as Zoom and the Chopper continued down, down, down. The hit was enough to knock him off the flats of the plateau. Vert was already whipping the Saber in his direction.

"Battle Force Five, don't let Zemerik get that key! I'm going after Zoom!"

Vert ignored Stanford's protests about killer plants and continued in Zoom's direction. The Chopper's beacon was weak, but at least he could follow it instead of guessing where Zoom might have landed. His heart pounded in his ears and for a brief moment, Vert wondered if the team could hear it too over the comm. That didn't matter now. He had to get to Zoom before the Sark did. He was almost there.

Vert rounded a corner and could see the Chopper half-buried in the sand. He jumped out of the Saber, eyes scanning the area desperately for any sign of Zoom.

"Zoom?!"

"Over here." Zoom stumbled out of a small ditch a couple feet away from where the Chopper had landed. Vert rushed over to him.

"D'ya see that, Vert?" He said removing his helmet. "That was to-"

Vert grabbed his shoulders and pressed their lips together. The kiss was complete impulse; he wasn't quite sure what brought it on. Maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe it was the fact that he'd wanted to kiss Zoom for weeks now and seeing him fall off the cliffside like that had his stomach in such a twist that he was almost physically ill. Maybe it was a combination of all those things. Either way it didn't matter. He was kissing Zoom and-

Oh, God. He was kissing Zoom. In the middle of a battle zone. A battle zone full of Sark. They could find them at any time, or worse, the team could find them and-

Zoom's hands were in his hair, pulling him closer and Vert suddenly forgot why he was so worried in the first place. He let his hands fall from Zoom's shoulders to his waist, tugging him forward eradicating any remaining space between them. Zoom groaned. Vert's head was spinning. He needed to breathe. He didn't want to breathe.

Stanford's voice in his ear sent them flying apart.

"Vert, we've got the battle key!" He said over the comm.

It was several seconds before Vert could reply. "Right. Okay. Head for the portal. Zoom and I will be right behind you." Vert looked at Zoom, his face flushed, lips red and slightly swollen from their kisses, and forced himself to speak.

"Is the Chopper still drivable?"

Zoom stared at him. "Uh, yeah… I… I think so."

"Let's head back to earth then."

"Yeah. Okay."


	5. Confessed

It had been three days since the Incident in the battle zone. For those three days, Vert had successfully avoided Zoom outside of missions and training sessions. The tension that hung between them was almost painful. Vert was surprised Agura or someone else hadn't called him out on it yet. He would have to talk to Zoom. Eventually.

He was walking through the hub trying to think up new some new battle strategies before the next mission. Trying was the key word. Vert was trying to think of battle strategies, but in reality, he was still thinking about the kiss. How could he not? It was exhilarating. It was electrifying. It was… in the middle of a battle zone… with no warning… Shit. So yeah, he was avoiding Zoom and the confrontation that it would bring about. Probably not his greatest idea, but that wasn't important right now. He kept walking.

Or at least, he would have kept walking if something hadn't grabbed his elbow and yanked him into a nearby storage closet. Vert blinked rapidly trying to adjust his eyes to the sudden change of light.

Someone slapped him. Hard. He staggered back, tasting blood on the inside of his cheek. A "what the actual fuck" prepared, Vert looked up at whoever had slapped him. The words died on his lips.

Zoom stood in front of him glaring, or trying to. His lower lip trembled and it looked like he'd been crying.

 _Oh, shit._

He watched Zoom take a deep breath. The words came out in a rush. "Do you like playing with my feelings, Vert?"

Vert opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get a chance to. Zoom continued, his voice raising in both volume and pitch.

"I thought maybe when we were sitting outside the night Zen left, but I guess you didn't and I was almost okay with that. And then you kissed me in the battle zone and I thought 'okay, this is it.' We got back to the hub and… nothing!" He was almost yelling now. "What the fuck am I supposed to think, Vert? Why are you doing this to me?"

Vert stared at his shoes, unable to make eye contact. He definitely deserved that slap. "God, I'm such an idiot," he mumbled. He didn't look up, but continued speaking anyways knowing Zoom would hear him given their close proximity. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Zoom. I just… it's been a while since I've done this, since I've actually felt this way about anyone and I didn't want to fuck things up. But it looks like I already did that, so…" he let his voice trail off.

He was still watching the floor, so he saw Zoom step towards him.

"Did I just hear that right? You said you like me?"

"I do." Vert confessed, looking up at him. He could feel his face burning. "A lot."

Zoom kissed him then and slightly confused, but not about to start questioning things, Vert went along it. This wasn't exactly how he pictured this moment going, but he wasn't complaining. When they finally broke apart several minutes later, he was more than a little breathless. Zoom's forehead rested against his, a small smile tugging playfully at the corners of his kiss-swollen lips.

"I think I might like you too." Zoom said cheekily. Vert threw his head back and laughed. Yeah, definitely not how he pictured this. It took him a minute to calm down, and when he did he placed a hand on Zoom's cheek.

"Seriously though. I'm sorry I was such an ass about this whole thing. Let me make it up to you. Pizza and a movie sound okay?"

"It's a date."


	6. Dated

Dinner and a movie, as it would turn out, would have to wait another two weeks. Between storm shocks, vehicle repairs, and Zoom spraining his arm there hadn't been time to truly get away. Not that stolen kisses between missions wasn't exiting too, but Vert was more than ready to take Zoom out on a proper date.

Vert dug through his closet for the single dress shirt he owned and prayed it still fit. It did, a little tighter than he remembered, but still a success. He checked the clock. There was still twenty minutes before the official start of their date, and an additional fifteen minutes until they had to be at the restaurant. Vert had tried to get one of the many cars he had in the garage up to at least a drivable state for tonight. The convertible was close, but still needed some work before it could be considered street legal and he didn't want Sheriff Johnson to give him a ticket on his first date with Zoom. So, they would take the Chopper instead. Though Vert could hardly complain about an excuse to be pressed close to Zoom.

He paced the length of his bedroom for about five minutes before deciding to go see of Zoom was ready to go early. Vert stepped into the hallway just as the door across the hall from his opened. His mouth suddenly went dry.

Zoom's shirt was a rich gold button down that fit so well it looked as it had been tailored to him. (Vert made a mental note to ask Zoom about that later.) His hair was still done up in its usual style, minus the headband he always wore. Zoom smiled shyly, his cheeks flushed and Vert realized he'd been staring.

Vert cleared his throat. "Ready?" Zoom nodded.

They rode the lift down to the hub, hands lightly brushing.

The ride through the desert was exhilarating. Vert stayed close to Zoom the whole time, arms securely around his waist, chin resting comfortably on his shoulder.

It was a small restaurant, nothing super fancy, but still nicer than Zeke's. The hostess smiled as she led them to a candle lit table. Zoom looked up at Vert, his brown eyes wide.

"I thought you said pizza and a movie?"

"Yeah," Vert smiled at him. "But I liked this idea better."

Dinner was nothing short of perfect. They talked and laughed and sometime during the meal their hands met across the table. They stayed a little longer than necessary, simply basking in the feel of the moment. When they finally did leave, it was back on the Chopper with Vert haphazardly yelling directions to the Blockbuster that still thrived in town.

"It's closer than the theater," Vert said, going on to explain that the nearest movie theater was in Salt Lake City, about an hour and a half east of Handler's. They ended up renting _Jaws_ and _The Fast and the Furious_ before heading back.

The games room was surprisingly empty for once. They settled down on the couch, Vert's arm around Zoom's shoulder, and watched both movies without interruptions.

It was past midnight when they walked back towards the bedrooms. Vert was reluctant to let go of Zoom's hand, so they just stood in the hallway not quite making eye contact.

"Hey, Vert?" Zoom said.

"Yeah?" Vert asked.

Zoom looked down at their interlocked fingers. "I had a really nice time tonight."

"Me too." Vert squeezed his hand, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

They were quiet for a minute.

"So, I guess this is goodnight?"

"I guess so." Vert let go of his hand.

Zoom pouted. "That's it? No goodnight kiss?"

Vert smiled. "Well, since you asked…" and stepped closer.


	7. Bliss

The stars shone brilliantly over the desert. Vert sat cross-legged on the roof of the garage, Zoom next to him, their fingers intertwined.

Two whole months. Two months of battle zones and stolen kisses. Two months of almost getting walked in on by the team who still didn't know yet. They would tell the others eventually, but for now it was nice to keep it between just the two of them.

Two months of bliss.

Sure, there had been some ups and down. Hatch freezing time, that freaky red sark gladiator robot, the threat of the total collapse of the multiverse; those definitely counted as downs. Yet in those months they had grown closer, and not just with each other, but as a team as well. Things flowed more smoothly in battle zones, injuries were less common, and Vert wasn't constantly caught up in watching the Chopper praying it didn't wipe out.

He was happier than he had been in years. Those days after AJ had moved to the Yukon when he and Grace were the only ones in town their age seems so long ago.

Speaking of Grace, it reminded Vert of something he wanted to ask Zoom. Something that he was slightly embarrassed he remembered and that it bothered him so much.

"Hey Zoom?"

Zoom turned to him. "Yeah, Vert?"

"Do you remember before we started dating," his free hand rubbed the back of his neck. "And you, uh, went on that date with Grace? What was that about?"

"Why?" Zoom asked, clearly teasing. "Are you jealous?" He laughed, but quickly stopped when he realized Vert wasn't laughing with him. "Wait. You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Zoom said, and he was trying not to laugh again. "Honestly, I did it to fuck with you and Stanford as payback. You know, for knocking me out of the storm shock."

Vert stared at him. He remembered that. Stanford had been obnoxious about the whole thing, and looking back, he hadn't been any better. "Seriously?"

Zoom nodded. "Yup. She was in on it too. Not the storm shock part, but the rest."

Vert was still staring at Zoom like his world had been flipped upside down. Zoom laughed again.

"Dude. I'm gay as fuck."

Okay, so that made Vert laugh too. So much that he let go of Zoom's hand and fell backwards, tears starting to form in his eyes. Of all the things he'd been excepting Zoom to say, that had not been one of them. Vert felt Zoom curl up next to him and he calmed down pretty quickly after that. His hand found Zoom's again as they laid there under the stars.

"So, we're okay then?" Zoom whispered.

"Yeah. We're okay."


	8. Wrecked

_"The fight against the Red Sentients will be harder."_

The words rang through Vert's ears. Harder was an understatement. Their vehicles had been completely trashed by one guy. The Tangler had lost a wheel. An entire fucking wheel. They had been up more than half the night doing repairs in case they had to run out again. God forbid a storm shock should open when they weren't ready.

Sage had told them it wasn't possible. When their battle keys had bound together, it had disrupted the balance of the portal network. It would take several days for the multiverse to correct itself. Vert was grateful for this. After getting his ass thoroughly kicked, he needed a moment to recover.

It took about thirty or so minutes of tossing and turning for Vert to realize he couldn't sleep. Physically he was exhausted. The fight on the Blue Sentient home world left him feeling drained. His mind however, was racing. So many things had gone wrong in just a few short hours. As if the Vandals and Sark were bad enough. As if Krytus alone wasn't bad enough. Now there was the possibility of an entire team of Red Sentients. He just had to find them before Krytus. No big deal.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Zoom." Vert was not surprised Zoom was at his door. When doing repairs earlier their eyes had met, and in that shared look was the most desperate statement of _I need you_. They knew it would have to wait. In that moment, repairs to their vehicles were more important. Besides, the rest of the team didn't know yet.

That same look was there now.

Vert pulled Zoom into his room and into his arms. The door closed behind them. Their lips met.

The kiss was desperate. Zoom's hands were fisted around the fabric of Vert's shirt, clinging to him like his life depended on it. But Vert was clinging too. He could taste the salt from the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks, but it was okay because Zoom was crying too.

They stood like that for several minutes. It was Vert who broke the kiss. His forehead rested against Zoom's.

"Shit." He breathed. "Are we gonna fall apart like this every time we get our asses handed to us?"

"Vert-"

"I know. It was close." He thought of the Tangler limping forward without one of its wheels. He thought of Zemerik, one of their sworn enemies, sacrificing himself so Vert could escape Krytus. He shuddered. _Too close._

"Too close." Zoom whispered as if reading his thoughts.

Sage had given them some information on Krytus while they were doing repairs. Her twin was the furthest thing from benevolent there was. He was ruthless and merciless. So great was his hatred of Blue Sentients he that would ravage the multiverse to eradicate his sister. Even Zemerik knew Krytus could not be allowed to roam free.

"What do we do now?" Zoom asked quietly.

"Damned if I know."

There was still so much they had to do. Scout battle zones for signs of Krytus or his imprisoned team. They still had to fight the Vandals and any remaining Sark. The hub was still trashed-

But for now, they could rest. They could plan. They could recover from this. With the portal network down they had time.

Zoom looked up at him, eyes begging for a real answer.

"You heard what Sage said. Portals can't open right now. I say we take advantage of that." Vert said. "Try to get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Yeah. I should go then." Zoom started to pull away. Vert held him tighter.

"You don't have to go." He murmured. "Unless you want to."

"I don't. I just thought- The others-"

"I don't care about that right now."

Zoom still looked unsure.

"Today was messed up. We could have- I could have-" Vert sighed. "I just don't want to be alone tonight. Not after that."

Zoom was quiet for a moment. "Me neither." He finally whispered.

"Then why are we still standing here?"

They walked hand in hand towards the bed.

It took several minutes to find a comfortable arrangement. They ended up simply curling around each other with Zoom's head pillowed on Vert's chest. Their hands remained connected, palm to palm, fingers laced together.

Vert was just closing his eyes when he heard Zoom whisper. "Vert?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad you're all right."

Vert squeezed his hand. "Me too."


	9. Loved

The first time Vert said "I love you" to Zoom, it had been on complete impulse.

It was after Krytus had freed the last of his Reds, after they had fused Skyknife for the for first time, after they'd sent Krytus back to his respawn chamber. Vert had still been riding on the high of a successful battle. He pulled Zoom back while the others continued on, whooping and hollering at the defeat of the Reds. For the moment at least. Vert had kissed Zoom then, not caring if anyone saw them in that moment. When they pulled apart starry-eyed and breathless, the words had just come out.

" _I love you, Zoom."_

As soon as the words left his lips, Vert realized what he'd said and slapped a hand over his mouth. This wasn't at all how he wanted to tell Zoom.

Zoom, who was right there staring at him, brown eyes wide and jaw slightly dropped. Very could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, burning on the back of his neck and the tips of his ears, painting him in what was probably a color very similar to the Saber.

Zoom laughed. Not an "I don't know what to say" kind of laugh, but a real, genuine laugh that had him doubling over.

"Really, dude?" He said in between breaths. "Do you ever plan anything? Or is it all impulse?"

The ground was suddenly very interesting. Vert didn't think it was possible to be even more embarrassed than he already was, but Zoom had a point. Fuck, they wouldn't even be here right now if it hadn't been for Vert driving impulsively into that very first storm shock.

He was still watching the floor, so he saw when Zoom stepped closer.

"I love you too, Vert."

Vert's head shot up. He searched Zoom's face for a sign of mirth or malice, but the only thing he could find in those chocolate eyes was tenderness and love.

 _Love._ Zoom loved him. Zoom really loved him. Vert couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. But Zoom was smiling too. The remaining distance between them vanished as Vert's hand came to rest on Zoom's cheek, pulling him in for a long, slow kiss.


End file.
